Alpine Shepherd Boy
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 2.71m / 5.51m |synopsis = When his efforts to drum up new business are interrupted by alarming news, Jimmy is pressured to make a difficult choice. }} "Alpine Shepherd Boy" is the fifth episode of the first season of Better Call Saul and the fifth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Two cops arrive at Chuck's house after his neighbor, who witnessed Chuck stealing her newspaper, reported him. When Chuck refuses to open the door due to his electromagnetic hypersensitivity, one officer walks around the house to use the back door, finding that the breaker lines have been cut and that cans of oil on the floor. The two officers suspect that Chuck is a "tweaker". As Chuck lectures the officers about probable cause, they kick down the front door and taser him. Act I Thanks to the billboard stunt, Jimmy gets a lot of potential business. He approaches an impressive ranch house to visit a prospective client, Big Ricky Sipes, who offers Jimmy $1 million in cash to help him "personally secede" from the U.S. Jimmy's excitement at the windfall quickly dissipates when he realizes that the eccentric mogul wants to pay him in his own currency. Next, Jimmy visits an inventor named Roland Jaycocks, who asks for help patenting "Tony the Toilet Buddy," a training toilet that spouts encouraging phrases to kids as they do their business. However, Roland is apparently oblivious to the fact that all the toilet's phrases sound like sexual innuendos. When Jimmy suggests marketing the device to fetishists, an incensed Roland chases Jimmy out of his house. Finally, Jimmy visits Geraldine Strauss, an elderly woman who collects porcelain Hummel figurines. Jimmy assists her with estate planning, which mostly consists of allocating various figurines to different friends and relatives. Mrs. Strauss finds Jimmy's moxie charming and pays his full fee upfront. Jimmy's hard work has paid off, though not in the spectacular fashion he had wished. At the nail salon that evening, Jimmy entertains Kim with tales of his eventful day while giving her a pedicure. Now that he has two wills and a living trust under his belt, Kim suggests that he could have a genuine future in elder law. Jimmy considers, but their conversation is interrupted when Kim takes a call from Howard about Chuck. Act II Chuck wakes up in a hospital bed and panics at the sight of the fluorescent lights above his head. Jimmy tries to turn off the various electronics and explains Chuck's condition to his physician, Dr. Lara Cruz. Cruz suggests committing Chuck for psychiatric evaluation, as she believes the condition may be mental rather than physical. This is rebuffed by Chuck himself, who protests the diagnosis. To prove to Jimmy that the condition is indeed mental, Cruz activates Chuck's hospital bed without him noticing - he shows no symptoms whatsoever. She pleads for Jimmy to commit Chuck, as his delusion could make him a danger to himself and others. Howard shows up and is confronted by Jimmy, who realizes that he is concerned about Jimmy cashing in on Chuck's partnership at HHM once he is committed. In a fit of anger, Jimmy vows to have Howard's "cash cow" committed, although he admits to Kim that he was only bluffing and intends to take his brother home. Act III After Jimmy brings Chuck home and helps him to the couch, he catches sight of the Albuquerque Journal on the floor - still open to the article about the billboard stunt. He confronts Chuck, pointing out that his symptoms always seem to worsen when he thinks Jimmy has been up to no good. Chuck denies this, but Jimmy continues to plead his case: the billboard was just a bit of showmanship to get the ball rolling. Now he's ready to embrace the straight-and-narrow, even thinking of specializing in elder law. Chuck remains skeptical, but Jimmy vows sincerely that the stunt was a one-time thing. Alone in his office, Jimmy studies an episode of Matlock and carefully makes note of all the details in Andy Griffith's iconic white suit. Soon after, a newly-coifed Jimmy visits a retirement home, dressed in a linen ensemble. He works the room, shaking hands and charming potential clients as they snack on cups of gelatin that have his new slogan printed on the bottom: "Need a Will, Call McGill!" Act IV After another busy day at the courthouse, Jimmy pulls up to Mike's booth. For once, he has all the requisite parking stickers. He tells Mike cheerfully about his new venture into elder law and offers him a business card. As Jimmy drives off, Mike stays in his booth. Night dissolves into morning and Mike finishes his shift. After eating breakfast alone at Loyola's, he drives to a suburban neighborhood and parks across the street from a modest house. From inside his car, he watches as a woman exits the house, headed to work. As she drives by Mike, she slows and he makes no effort to conceal himself. The two lock eyes, but neither says a word. The woman drives off and so does Mike - in the opposite direction. At his house, Mike receives an unexpected visit from a pair of detectives. "A long way from home, aren't you?" Mike remarks to them. "You and me both," one of the detectives replies. Official photos better-call-saul-episode-105-jimmy-odenkirk-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-105-mike-banks-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-105-jimmy-odenkirk-5-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-105-jimmy-odenkirk-4-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-105-jimmy-odenkirk-3-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-105-jimmy-odenkirk-2-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-105-jimmy-odenkirk-8-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-105-jimmy-odenkirk-7-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-105-jimmy-odenkirk-6-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-105-mike-banks-2-sized-935.jpg Trivia *The episode was originally titled "Jell-O," but the writers were forced to changed the name because Kraft Foods would not permit the use of their trademark. **This is the only episode title in Season 1 that does not end with an "o" sound. It was this episode which inspired the naming scheme for all of the others in this season. * This episode marks the earliest chronological appearance of Stacey, who first appeared in Breaking Bad. *The restaurant where Mike has breakfast in this episode is the same restaurant he frequents during the run of Breaking Bad. * The retirement home Saul visits to gain elderly clients is the same one Hector Salamanca will stay in after his nephew's death. * Saul's client pays with a mix of old- and new-style twenty-dollar bills. The new-style bills were released in late 2003 so she should not have any at this point. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Clea DuVall as Lara Cruz * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Tim Baltz as Roland Jaycocks * Carol Herman as Geraldine Strauss * Barry Shabaka Henley as Detective Greg Sanders * Omid Abtahi as Detective Abbasi |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Joe Berryman as Big Ricky Sipes * Jacob Browne as Veteran Cop * Ryan Jason Cook as Younger Cop * Rose Liotta as Chuck's Neighbor * T.C. Warner as Hospital Nurse * Vincent E. McDaniel as Hospital Security Guard * Francy Ivener as Senior #1 * John Liberatore as Senior #2 |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Adrian Gurule as SMQ Parking Staff at Shift Change * Rafael Torrez as Pedestrian Featured Music *'"Cosi Fan Tutte: Soave Sia Il Vento"' by Mozart *'"No More Dues"' by Rich Ruttenberg, Joel Hamilton & Jerry Kalaf *'"The Third Man (The Harry Lime Theme)"' by Malcolm Lockyer Orchestra *'"One More Goodbye"' by Arthur Smith *'"Chuck's Theme"' by Dave Porter Memorable Quotes Notes es:Alpine Shepherd Boy Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 1 episodes (Better Call Saul)